U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,532 B2 discloses novel fused pyrazolyl compounds, and the use thereof in inhibiting cancer cell growth, details of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The inventors of the present application continue their efforts in searching derivatives of the novel fused pyrazolyl compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,532 B2, which possess pharmaceutically useful properties.